Amor desde las sombras
by taiori
Summary: 3 one shot que hacen una misma historia 1. desde la vista de sasuke 2. desde el punto de naruto3. narrada por sasuke y al final por naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Amor desde las sombras**

Otra vez estas aquí, a unos cuantos pasos de mi, sonries felizmente saludando a todos, mi corazon se agita al ver tu cabello bailar, escucho tu voz diciendo mi nombre... sonrio ante este simple hecho, me saludas como antes, como siempre, te veo girar, hacer muecas, pelear, bromear... se que me miras, te extraña mi silencio, yo que antes no paraba de hablar, ahora simplemente no me nace decir nada... deseo acercarme pero me detengo, veo posar tus ojos en aquel quien ahora se acerca a ti, te abraza como antes hacia yo... te toma de la cintura sin cambiar ese rostro serio y frio, como fria debe ser su alma, si... los celos me carcomen, deseo ver que veas todos sus defectos como yo se los veo, pero no es asi, tu le sonries con esa mirada dulce, el me saluda y contesto amablemente, despues de todo, el no sabe que su sola presencia me desagrada destrozando mi corazon, porque cuando el esta yo no existo en ti, te veo decirle te quiero y te amo con tanta pasión y deseo que le envidio, el te contestas con esa frialdad que se que te duele, pero sigues sonriendo para el, donde estan esos te quiero que me decias? Donde esta todo ese amor que me profesabas? Dime como hizo para borrar con esa actitud gelida todo el fuego de mi pasión y amor que cada parte de mi ser desprende por ti? me ves de reojo... acaso estas preocupada por lo que pueda sentir ahora? Porque no te importo antes? Aprieto mis puños con coraje, no lo soporto mas, necesito gritar que te quiero... que te amo... no me importa que el este aquí... que este a tu lado... no soporto ver como le pone mas atención a todos antes que a ti... como puede tratarte de esa manera? Como puede ignorar esos detalles que tienes para con el? Porque no puedes amarme como a el? Yo te haria feliz... me paro lentamente... todos me ven... claro... ellos saben lo que siento por ti, te aferras a su brazo con miedo, acaso temes que te deje en cuanto yo hable? O temes que me golpee por actuar estupidamente frente a su koibito? El me ve serio, me sigo derecho, no podria verte sufrir por mi culpa, por mis celos estupidos, por desear tenerte a mi lado, suficiente con que sufra yo, no se si te merezca, o si sientas algo por mi, pero tu ya has elegido, y me guste o no debo aceptar tu decisión, camino sin rumbo, vuelvo a encontrarme a esa amiga tuya, me acerco y hablamos, ambos sufrimos el desamor, me sonrie... ella seria una buena compañera en mi soledad... nos despedimos, te veo en la distancia, solo... de nuevo se ha marchado sin importar lo que te pueda pasar, lloras... porque lloras? Te escucho gemir su nombre, me duele... me duele verte sufrir, pero una parte de mi no puede evitar alegrarse al pensar que tal vez estes libre de nuevo para mi, me vez y sonries, pero tus lagrimas no dejan de salir, te abrazo y te consuelo... mi corazon se parte con cada lagrima tuya, ves la hora y te despides, es hora de tu entrenamiento, admiro tu forma de vivir cada dia, el valor de afrontar todo con una sonrisa, pero se que no soy el unico que te ama, lo noto cada vez que nos reunimos con nuestros amigos, porque veo los mismos celos que siento reflejados en sus ojos, veo el amor de otros posarse en ti, pero tu siempre solo lo vez a el... sonries para el... y el es el unico que disfruta de tus besos... tus caricias... mi mente viaja mas alla... imagino tu cuerpo desnudo siendo acariciado por el... te escucho gemir su nombre... no... no quiero imaginar que tambien tu cuerpo y tu alma le pertenecen, esta duda se ha clavado en mi pecho matándome lentamente, pero como despejarla?... nunca te habia visto con traje ni bien arreglado, aunque creo que prefiero tu naturalidad... eres tierno sin dejar de ser agresivo... simplemente perfecto, me voy... ya no soporto ver dia tras dia esta escena, y de nuevo... ahí esta ella, ambos aceptamos andar juntos, intentar curar nuestras heridas, pasamos gratos momentos juntos, y de nuevo te vuelvo a encontrar en el mismo lugar, miras al cielo con esperanza, pero ese hilo de tristeza se refleja en tu mirar, me ves y me saludas invitandome a sentar, te platico de mi noviazgo y me felicitas sonriendo, no te duele ni un poco verdad?... dia tras dia la misma rutina, viendote y soñando contigo en castillos de aire, mientras ando con ella quien piensa en otro y pocas veces tiene tiempo para mi... "YA CALLATE" me gritas, no entiendo... "ya no quiero oirte hablar de ella" estas molesto, te vas... porque? Quiero detenerte pero te dejo marchar... alguien sujeta mi hombro... que es lo que desea? "aunque te ame nunca lo dejara" me dice sorprendiéndome, estabas celoso y lo aceptas... te robo un beso... ese beso que desee y añore tantas noches, pero te separas... tonto... es natural... tu no deseas engañarlo y yo no debería engañarla a ella... te seguire observando desde las sombras de mi amor, te vere reir y llorar por el, viniendo a mis brazos buscando el consuelo de un amigo... pero no me pidas que no intente olvidarte... aunque se que nunca lo hare, porque guardo la esperanza de estar contigo aunque sea solo una vez, te vere tolerar humillaciones, aferrarte a su amor como si en el encontraras la luz de tu vida... porque al final se que MIO seras... que TU me perteneceras, porque yo soy tu felicidad, ahora me rechazas por ser un niño y porque el aun esta a tu lado, pero un dia el se marchara de tu lado y yo crecere... sere un hombre... TU hombre... y nada ni nadie podra evitarlo...


	2. LLUVIA

Miu... esta es una segunda parte, que es mas como un segundo one-shot, solo que han pasado algunos meses y esta narrada desde el punto de vista de Naruto y la escribo porque una amiga me lo pidio

Contestando reviews y dudas del one shot anterior

1.- el que narra es Sasuke

2.- al que ve jugueton y brincando (pense que seria obvio) es Naruto

3.- el tipo frio con el que anda Naruto es Sai

4.- La chica con la que anda Sasuke es Hinata

reviews:

angel of friendship: se que al verse asi no se ve interesante, pero la verdad es que la idea me agrado asi, de un golpe, porque el unico que narra es sasuke...

dark chibi: bueno aquí hago la aclaración de quienes son los que salen (creo que no se vio en el resumen XD)

Lukia Hanajima: miu bueno si Naruto salia con Sasuke y lo demas ya lo aclare arriba XD

LLuvia 

La lluvia cae incesantemente sobre mi, acompañandome en mi dolor, mi vestimenta negra poco a poco comienza a pesar mas, el frio no tarda en hacerme extremecer, mas no me muevo de aquí, quiero que mis lagrimas se confundan con las gotas de lluvia que lentamente ahogan mi dolor, observo tu lapida... no mucha gente vino a tu funeral, claro... la mayoria no podia entender tu extraña forma de ser, eras frio y carente de sentimientos, o eso es lo que todos creian, yo no... yo conocia toda la calidez que eras capaz de desprender con una sola sonrisa, el como te esforzabas por ser como los demas, toco el frio y aspero cemento que tiene escritas unas simples palabras, mis caricias ya nunca mas te llegaran, esas que tanto anhelaste, esas que te ofreci renunciando a la persona que yo amaba, sin embargo no por eso no eras importante para mi, ahora me pregunto si alguna vez pensaste que anduve contigo solo por lastima... por que si era asi te equivocaste... tus pinceles ya no pintaran mas esos rasgos y actitudes que tanto deseabas conocer, caigo de rodillas ensuciando mis pantalones con el lodo que se ha hecho por la tierra recientemente removida y mojada, ese nudo en el pecho no se va, por mas que lloro, por mas que grite, porque al final nada hara que vuelvas... una mano se posa sobre mi hombro, se que es el... ya que ha estado parado bajo los arboles observándome, sin dejarme solo, pero no deseo mirarlo en estos momentos, ya que seria como faltarte al respeto, en este ultimo momento tuyo y mio...

Naruto...- me llama, por favor que no diga mas mi nombre, no quiero oir mas su voz, o simplemente me lanzare a sus brazos a llorar como el niño que ya no soy, perdiéndome en la seguridad de sus brazos y la calidez de su pecho, hasta terminar saciando mi dolor con la dulzura de sus labios, si... a pesar de todo este tiempo aquel que llamo mi mejor amigo sigue siendo lo mas importante para mi... perdoname... me incorporo lentamente alejando con cortesía su mano, pero no me giro a verlo, no le vere mas... no me acercare mas... no quiero sufrir una perdida mas... porque si el muriera simplemente yo moriria con el, de ese golpe no me levantaria... desde hoy tomare tu actitud altruista, matare mis emociones, me volvere en un ninja... en el mejor ninja, es una promesa Sai, veras que tu sacrificio no fue en vano, por lo menos puedo estar seguro que no sufriste como tanto temias sufrir, camino lentamente pero pronto su mano me detiene- Naruto... por favor...- me llama suplicante, pero yo ya elegi... yo ya me decidi

Sasuke... suéltame, tengo que arreglar mis cosas para mi proxima misión...- susurro a penas audiblemente, siento como su agarre se debilita lo cual aprovecho para alejarme de el, perdoname Sasuke... pero es lo mejor para los dos, busca a alguien que pueda hacerte feliz, que no sea un debil y cobarde como yo...

Aun te amo...- te escucho susurrar bajo la lluvia pero no me detengo y no lo hare, dejare que esas palabras se pierdan con la lluvia como si nunca hubiesen sido dichas y mucho menos escuchadas, mi corazon sufre, porque añora el escucharte volver a decirlas, porque sabes algo?...

Yo tambien te amo...- te digo pero se que no escuchaste, ya que fue apenas un susurro que el viento se llevo siendo apenas sabido por mi, al ser quien lo ha dicho con dolor, sakura esta en la entrada, me ve salir pero paso a su lado sin decir nada, se que se sorprende, por que esa groseria solo la hacias tu cuando estabas molesto de alguno de sus golpes o sus bromas pesadas...

Naruto...- me llama pero no me interesa, tengo prisa en llegar a casa y ahogar mis penas, aunque te prometo visitarte nuevamente para contarte mis avances como antes, quien sabe, de lo torpe que soy un dia sales y me reprendes como antes... no puedo evitar sonreir ante eso, una sonrisa que comienza a ahogarse por el llanto que quiere volver a nacer- perdoname Naruto...- sakura me alcanzo y llora sobre mi espalda, se siente culpable, pero se que ella hizo todo lo posible lo se... lo se... no puedo evitar que las imágenes me golpeen tan fuerte y vividas como si estuviera viéndolas de nuevo, kakashi- sensei dirige el grupo, tu vas tras el tambien con tu mascara, detrás sakura, seguida de Sasuke y yo a lo ultimo, la misión era simple, debiamos simplemente matar a un traidor... un traidor... no podia creer aun que en la villa alguien pudiese traicionarnos, pero nunca se puede predecir las acciones de los demas, asi convivan contigo, nos desplegamos separándonos un poco dejando a sakura al margen de lo que seria la proxima batalla, yo solo me preocupaba por ti, tu corazon no podria resistir tanto esfuerzo... pero no veo que te quejes asi que cayo... kakashi se dirige al objetivo pero este no estaba solo, ahí estaba Uchiha Itachi... pero... se suponia que habia muerto, el sharingan no tardo en atormentar a nuestro antiguo sensei por lo que tuvimos que acudir a ayudarle, tu te dirigiste al traidor, yo hacia kakashi sensei y Sasuke hacia Itachi, me lleve a kakashi para que sakura le atendiera, una ves estuvo seguro me dirigi a ayudarlos, tu estabas matando al traidor cumpliendo con la misión, y Sasuke estaba aun luchando con su hermano, te doblaste un poco escupiendo sangre, corri preocupado a verte, pero me hiciste señas para que me detuviera... no querias verte debil, era tu orgullo de ninja, el grito de Sasuke me hizo girar, Itachi habia atravesado una de sus piernas con su una espada... la saco lentamente y la clavo de nuevo, una y otra ves, mi cuerpo se movio sin querer cuando el golpe se dirigio a su corazon, no podia permitir que le matara, le protegi cubriéndolo con mi cuerpo, y tu hiciste lo mismo con el tuyo protegiéndome a mi, observo a Sasuke, no puedo evitar suspirar aliviado, escuche que te quejaste y observe tu pecho atravesado, no pude evitar gritar tu nombre mientras el separaba la espada de tu cuerpo maldiciendo por la interrupcion

Porque? Porque lo hiciste?- te pregunte, pero tu no contestabas, solo sonreias con lagrimas en los ojos, soy tan idiota, si no hubiera corrido a cubrir a Sasuke tu estarias con vida, debia haber atacado a itachi... debi... debi hacer alguna otra cosa- perdoname...

No llores... el aun esta aquí...- me dices señalando a itachi que se dirige de nuevo a nosotros, maldito... le odio... le odio tanto...

Naruto... Naruto...- escuche a Sasuke llamarme, seguramente otra vez kyuubi habia tomado el control, entonces te recuerdo y te busco, sakura esta curandote, corro hacia a ti y te veo sonreírme, ella llora... llora de impotencia... llora de dolor...

Sai...- te llamo pero callaste mis labios con uno de tus dedos ensangrentados, cierro los ojos ante tu caricia, pero esta pronto desaparece, tu mano a caido flacida, y tu cuerpo cae pesadamente, ya no hay mas dolor verdad? Ya no respiras... sakura llora, me ve y me intenta consolar... no lo necesito... perdoname... son las unicas palabras que vienen a la mente...

No es tu culpa sakura...- le digo dejándola sola bajo la lluvia, claro que no era su culpa, ella habia hecho lo que habia podido, ella habia actuado como una ninja, y yo como un niño perdiéndote por una estupidez... llego a casa y entro lentamente, observo todos los dibujos que hay colgados en la pared... ya no habra mas cuadros... ni habra mas casa... después de todo no podria seguir viviendo aquí, tu recuerdo me atormentaria a cada instante, y por ahora, deseo olvidarte... no deseo sentir... no deseo sufrir, empaco mis cosas, observando aquella cama que fue confidente de tantas cosas, tus temores y mis dudas, tus caricias y mis entregas... lamento no haberte amado como lo merecias y tanto creias... lamento haber sido un estupido por el cual sacrificaste tu dolor, y ante todo lamento... el no poder escucharte hablarme desde el mas alla... salgo lentamente de aquella que fue nuestra casa... la lluvia llora mi penar, y yo sonrio sin sentimiento fingiendo la alegria que ya no tengo, pero sai, cuando te vuelva a visitar sonreire para ti...


	3. desesperacion

DESESPERACION

Sasuke 

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? Un año... y tu has cambiado tanto que no eres ni la sombra de lo que solias ser, pero eso poco te importa, no es asi? He intentado acercarme pero tu me rechazas, me haces a un lado, porque? Donde esta la amistad que decias tenerme? Donde quedaron todas esas palabras de confianza y compañerismo? Porque nunca me respondes? Por que solo me das la espalda? No te importa mi sentir, no te importa mi dolor... ahora solo vives para ti, vives encerrado en esa burbuja de egocentrismo que llamas ninja, no lo niego, ahora eres el mejor de nosotros, todos lo sabemos y aunque nos duela el orgullo lo aceptamos, pero asi como aceptamos que tu progreso como ninja ha sido el mejor, reconocemos que has fracasado como persona, como amigo y compañero, si... nos has dado la espalda a todos, te has alzado tanto, te encerraste en esa coraza de sonrisas falsas e hipócritas, tu fingida actitud altanera se ha vuelto en tu actitud real, y yo... yo solo puedo verte hundirte mas y mas en la obscuridad... ante mi desesperación por querer hacer algo, por ayudarte, se que es mi culpa que cambiaras tanto, si tan solo hubiese sido mas fuerte... el estaria contigo... tu reirias con el, y yo sufriria de verlos a los dos, pero al menos seria feliz de ver al Naruto sonriente, a mi amigo... ahora mismo te observo desde atrás de esta mascara anbu que cubre mi triste mirar, tu andas con prisa, sin mucho cuidado, como buscando la muerte a cada paso... te has olvidado nuevamente de nosotros, has olvidado que si tu mueres nosotros lo haremos contigo, porque somos compañeros... porque fuimos amigos... porque alguna vez tu nos sacaste a todos de nuestra obscuridad y de nuestra inseguridad, nos hiciste creer en nosotros mismos, nos hiciste amigos... ahora sufrimos de impotencia, pero yo sufro de algo mas... toco tu hombro pero te separas bruscamente, rechazas todo contacto conmigo, nisiquiera eres capaz de transmitir una palabra de desagrado, de odio... nada... acaso ya no merezco nada de ti?... hablame... dime algo... por favor... desahoga tu pena y dolor conmigo... las lagrimas surgen involuntariamente, maldición... no quiero sufrir mas por ti, por tu indiferencia, por tu dolor, si tan solo fueras capaz de sujetar la mano que te tiendo, haria hasta lo imposible por sacarte de la obscuridad en la que te has sumergido... pero no, solo das la espalda y te hundes mas y mas en ese fango llamado indiferencia...- DI ALGO...- te grito llamando la atención de todos, ya no puedo callar esto que guardo, todos se detienen pero tu no piensas hacerlo verdad?- porque? Porque no me hablas?- pregunto desde el mismo lugar apretando mis puños fuertemente, ahí esta de nuevo la rabia nacida de mi impotencia... sakura pone una mano en mi hombro, te observo detenerte... te giras lentamente... acaso...? acaso por primera vez mis palabras han llegado al mutismo en el que tu ser se ha encerrado? Todos observan igual que yo... expectantes, esperando una reaccion que nos haga saber que aun hay esperanzas... que aun conservas algo de lo que llamamos vida... habla por favor... estiras tu mano rapidamente lanzando un shuriken hacia a mi, todos observan sorprendidos, acaso crees que me movere? Pues estas equivocado, no lo hare, me quedare aquí hasta que entiendas que soy capaz de morir por ti, en tus manos de ser necesario... pero nada, tu shuriken nunca llega lo has lanzado para detener un ataque a mi persona... pero aun asi no dices nada... nada... sin saber porque me quedo estatico, escucho el metal chocar con el metal, pero no me importa... no quiero saber nada de lo que pasa a mi alrededor... quiero hundirme en la desesperanza que cubre mi ser... tal ves asi sea capaz de entender lo que tu sientes... entender el dolor que te embarga y acalla esas palabras que tanto deseo escuchar, aunque sea para pelear...

Levantate...- escucho tu voz.. si es tu voz, alzo mi mirar con sorpresa, estas frente a mi... me miras... después de tanto tiempo me miras de nuevo... ademas... has hablado... me levanto con cierta emocion... si emocion de verte... de escucharte- estupido...- me gruñes soltandome un fuerte golpe en la cara que me lanza unos pasos atrás... pero sabes... no me importa... por que de nuevo me hablas, me tocas... me tomas en cuenta

Naruto...- te llamo, espero que me digas algo mas

Si no puedes comportarte como ninja regresa a la aldea, aquí solo estorbas...- me dices ante mi sorpresa, pero que te has creido? Acaso crees que dejare que me humilles asi? No te das cuenta que tus palabras me lastiman? Acaso solo soy un estorbo para ti? Maldición... no puedo evitar apretar los dientes en coraje y regresarte el golpe, todos se sorprenden de que ambos estemos peleando, pero no nos separan, ellos guardan la esperanza que con esto poco a poco regreses a ser el de antes, nuestra mascaras no tardan en volar a cualquier parte, observo de nuevo ese par de ojos azul cielo que me tienen enamorado, tu mirada es triste, esta apagada, sin vida... eso duele mas que cualquiera de tus golpes, tus marcas en las mejillas me atraen como un iman, levanto mi mano y las acaricio suavemente, por un instante, por un segundo volvi a ver ese brillo de vida en tus ojos, te alejas como si tuviera alguna enfermedad, en tus ojos hay miedo, miedo de mi... pero porque? Intento acercarme nuevamente pero Hinata me detiene

Basta Sasuke-kun... – me dice señalandote, estas temblando, porque me temes? Acaso te he hecho algo

Naruto...- llama kakashi y pareces reaccionar, te levantas de nuevo de manera fria, recoges tu mascara y te dispones a colocártela de nuevo, de tus ojos escurre una lagrima que se pierde con ella, kakashi decide que regresemos, es lo mejor, en estos momentos todos estamos confundidos, solo seriamos presas faciles, la hokage me regaña por mi comportamiento durante la misión, como si me importara lo que me fuera a decir...

Tu estupidez ha hecho que Naruto se vaya...- ante estas palabras si puse atención, te fuiste? A donde? Porque? Me levanto de golpe, ella me ve con sorpresa, mi cara no puede evitar mostrar ese miedo a perderte

Cuando? Adonde?- pregunto directamente y sin cortesía alguna

Hace unos minutos y a donde no puedo decirte...- no la dejo terminar cuando ya he salido de su oficina para correr a las afueras de konoha, maldición Naruto porque te vas sin decirme nada? Porque me dejas en esta desesperanza, pienso lo mas rapido que puedo, a donde podia haber ido alguien con un demonio dentro? Donde serian capaz de aceptarlo sabiendo que no corrian riesgo alguno? Suna... Gaara... me dirijo por donde debias andar, pero nada... porque buscas ayuda en el? Tan diferentes crees que somos? Porque no te veo? No pudiste alejarte tanto... llego hasta el comienzo de aquel gran desierto... no... no has venido a suna, te hubiese encontrado en el camino... al parecer no soy el unico que se entero de tu partida, ni el unico que supuso el destino al que nunca llegaras, todos tus amigos estan aquí... desobedecieron ordenes como yo, y seran castigados como yo, pero al igual que a ellos no me importa, solo sentimos esa aflicción al ver que no conseguimos detenerte, recuperarte, debimos intentarlo... debimos detener esa caida a tiempo... debimos... debimos hacer muchas cosas, pero ya es tarde, y no hay tiempo para lamentarse... solo nos queda sufrir tu ausencia, me queda callar este dolor, este sufrir, mis puños se aprietan y mis ojos se enrojecen, pero no llorare, no me caere, me sostendre sin ti, porque asi lo has decidido, sakura coloca su mano en mi hombro, ella siempre esperando las migajas de amor que pueda ofrecerle, pero no hay nada, todo te lo llevaste

BAAAAAKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAA- grito en furia sorprendiendo a todos, ni yo crei ser capaz de gritar tan fuerte ni con tanta furia contenida, no furia hacia a ti sino hacia a mi, de nuevo solo me toca perder lo unico que me importa...

_**Naruto**_

Tu grito de rabia se escucha hasta donde me encuentro, estas enojado, seguro en estos momentos me odias y desprecias, lamento causarte tanto dolor, pero no te preocupes, nunca mas me veras, porque Uzumaki Naruto nunca mas existira

Estas seguro de esto?- escucho a la vieja preguntarme con precaucion, ella sabe que tambien quedara fuera de mi vida, que tal ves nunca mas nos volveremos a ver, que simplemente sere borrado y marcado como alguien que se fue a otra villa, un cobarde que huyo y se olvido de su aldea, y en donde quiera que este habra re hecho su vida con alguien mas

Si...- digo observando como sella la orden, me giro lentamente y afuera soy esperado por mis nuevos compañeros-enemigos, mis nuevos entrenadores, aquellos que un dia le enseñaron a sai ser frio y carente de emociones, ahora es mi turno de matar este dolor que me domina, pero sabete algo Sasuke... no huyo por odiarte, sino por amarte demasiado... los observo llegar a la aldea desde lejos, es mi ultima vista a ustedes, es mi despedida a mis amigos, a mi amor, a mi vida... ahora obtendre un nombre nuevo, tal ves varios, y a ustedes no los vere mas, hasta que sea un inexistente completo... tal vez entonces regrese a vivir entre ustedes, fingiendo una vida normal...

Contestando reviews:

Jennita: muchas gracias por tu comentario me alegro que te gustase

Sasaki: tranquila si le continue ya viste, aunque aun no defino un final real XD, se me alargo el pequeño one shot XD

Mireya humbolt: grax por el comentario miu y bueno aquí deje el tercer one shot


End file.
